


Shaped Glass

by Super_Seeker



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Nico di Angelo, Dark Percy Jackson, FUCK, Gen, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), i might be projecting, idk what this is sorry, just some personal headcanons, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Seeker/pseuds/Super_Seeker
Summary: Percy Jackson is no stranger to truama, he has gone through 2 wars and seen countless friends killed. He's killed, destroyed and is seen as powerful by even the god. But he knows Tartarus changed him, tore and stripped him down to nothing.He doesn't know what do to, what he's doing anymore.(yo, Seeker here. so idk where this is going tb, just been reading lots of pjo fics recently. love ya)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Percy would love to be able to say that everything had started in Tartarus, all the dark thoughts, the hurt and despair he'd felt. He'd love to claim that before Tartarus he was happy and well adjusted.

Everyone knows that's completely inaccurate though, including himself.

He thinks it started when he was about 11 when everything started to go wrong. 1 year before his first quest, 1 year before he found out about the gods and everything that came with them.

It'd been a nice day, he hadn't been expelled from school yet and honestly he'd been enjoying himself. That day his class had ice blocks for everyone! Percy was walking home back to Gabe and the shitty apartment they all lived in when it went wrong. He was crossing the street when he heard a scream, the blue sky and bright sun blinding him when he looked around. 

When Percy had finished crossing he'd just about crossed it up to his imagination, when he heard it again, that scream of pure terror. For once his adhd worked for him as his eyes rapidly darted, trying to see everything at once like usual.

There! Slight movement coming out of a nearby alleyway. Noticing that nobody else was paying attention or even checking it, he rushed towards it. Percy's heart was pounding, everyone of his senses telling him to _stop stop stop before you die._ Quickly reaching the alleyway, he sharply turned right into the dark space. Eyes widening, he tried to take everything _in_ at once.  
  
From the short girl struggling in the big guys arms, to the white van _no license plate_ and the large lady _gungungun fuckfuckfuck._ Seeing this very, very dire situation, the details appearing to him, he froze. His body was at war with itself, _fightfightfight runrunrun DO SOMETHING._ He couldn't move, petrified with indecision, fear, the call to help.

The big guy noticed him first, a young boy frozen in the beginning of an alley. "Shit, yo Sigil we got a peeper."

The lady's eyes instantly snapped to Percy, still frozen. Her eyes narrowed in confusion, he wasn't able to hear much when she talked to the other guy, gun now trained on him. Just whispers, _"how, see, mist?"_   
  


"Oh. Well that makes much more sense." The lady, Sigil says, twirling the gun around on her finger, making him flinch. The girl in the guys arm is still struggling, but toned it down a little. He knows he needs to move, to do something, anything. He can't.

The girl is struggling even more than before now, and accidentally hits Sigil, who had gotten closer to the white van. "YoU LitTlE BRaT!" Sigil's voice became distorted, as though many people were talking at once, she hit the girl with the gun, right where Percy assumes her face is. Hard. The guy turns around and he can see her face, it's covered in blood and bruises and welts and all he feels is rage. Red hot burning anger coursing through him, he can't see and all he thinks about is _hurthurthurtkillkillkill_ his thoughts blending together.

Just as he's about to do something stupid, a rumbling sound was heard as the earth started to shake. Sigil shot and missed at him and the big guy fell over, allowing the girl to run, she tugs on his shirt and he goes with her, out of the surprisingly deep alleyway, dust fills the space behind them as a loud crash is heard. They don't look back and he eventually loses her in the crowd. He must've hit his head on something because next thing he knows Percy's waking up in his apartment, all he can remember is a dream about a scared girl. He shrugs it off and learns that his current school was destroyed in the earthquake. 

Of course Percy doesn't really remember this encounter, but from then on it's easy, from Gabe's demise, to his thoughts about Luke, fuck even how he started to get angrier and angrier.

Now all of this leads to Tartarus, where he's forced to use his powers in a way he's never used them before. He assures himself that it's just Tartarus, that once he's out they'll go back to normal and he won't need to think about _poisonkillher_ what he'd nearly done. The glass in him is shattering, it nearly breaks completely, but he hears Annabeth. She's scared. of him.

so he stops 

the glass is fine 

until she gets hurt and it explodes and turns to nothing

until he boils the monsters blood

until he kills hundreds of them in one motion

until he stomps his feet and the ground shifts beneath his feet 

until he shakes the earth of Tartarus 

the glass is completely fucking gone

Annabeth shouldn't know, but when she wakes up somehow she does. They cry and they cry and he can't do this anymore.

But he does, they continue and get to the doors of death. Tartarus's physical body, he can feel it stretching his soul. He's seeing Tartarus how it really is and it's destroying him, his mind, his sanity he's melting his eyes are melting. He can't move he can't think he's petrified and _runhidesurrender_ Annabeth comes to his rescue. He needs to stay strong, so they make it. and he destroys all the monsters, boiling their blood to gas. Bob has to stay behind

and something inside him fucking breaks, the glass is completely gone, not even atoms left. He wants to scream and shout and rage but he can't and he can't and he can't he fucking can't anymore it's all too much and it's not done there's more to do and oh fuck oh gods.

He holds the door close with Wise Girl and the make it to the top, where they fight fucking giants. and his blood spills on the earth and Gaea awakens.

  
They're at camp and somehow they defeat Gaea, Leo dies in the process and Percy can finally collapse, he was trying to hold back her power over the earth, but she was earth and he barely did anything.

They celebrate her sleeping, and burn the shrouds.

There are too many dead.

2 weeks go bye and he can hardly even leave his cabin. He and Annabeth talk.

Percy, himself loves Annabeth, Is in love with her so bad it fucking hurts. but he says that he can't stay, and she knows that, because she knows him that fucking well. He doesn't know what they are anymore, they're not dating, but they're not not dating. 

They get a message from Leo, something about Calypso.

and Percy is fucking f u r i o u s 

at the gods and himself.

While he waits for them to eventually come back he decides to start a group with Annabeth and Nico.

They've all gone through something that's incompressible, they understand something that nobody else could. 

he needs support, all three of them do.

so they meet

they talk

and they cry

they scream

they shout

and that's that

they meet up once a week

Nico's still barley allowed outside of the infirmary though, but Will approves somewhat of the group.

They're slowly recovering 

Them

them

not him though

never fucking him

HE'S NOT GETTING ANY BETTER

It's been 2 months at that point.

Percy and his mum and Paul have all talked and cried and he's staying with them for now.

Percy knows he cant' stay forever though.

he doesn't want to go to camp though

he doesn't want to go to fucking rome camp

he doesn't want anything to do with the gods 

the ones that made him cry every night, the ones who didn't keep their promises, the one's who destroyed him and other demigods.

  
Another 2 months pass.

Annabeth's seeing a therapist at New Rome, she still understands him and they still meet up.

Nico is doing better, and he's dating Will which is good. 

Percy knows he'll never forgive himself for hurting Nico, for doing what he did to him _killedhissister hurt him coward_ and he doesn't blame him for starting to put space between them. the group thing couldn't last forever, the others are moving on with their lives and he's still just fucking stuck on himself.

Not to mention his powers. They didn't go back to normal after Tartarus, the liquid ones are bad enough, but for some reason his 'groundshaker' ones are different too. He knows it's cause he used them in Tartarus, it shaped him like glass and destroyed him. Then Gaea's defeat had given him even more power.

He's like half of the fucking avatar.

At this point he knows he can't stay, monsters are starting to get brave again. He needs to leave before he puts his mum, stepdad and unborn sister at risk.

So he leaves, he iris messages them in the morning. They're not happy, but they understand at least.

and now, now Percy doesn't know what to do, especially not with his powers or the thoughts getting worse, no home and no support group.

fuck.


	2. Annabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo, this is just kinda annabeth's thoughts during this thang.

Annabeth has known Percy for a long time. They've gone through so much together, from holding up to world to watching Luke kill himself and everything else in their lives.

That's why she knew, that what happened in Tartarus, what happened to them;

Things wouldn't be the same for a long time, if ever.

  
When she saw Percy, when she saw what he did. Because of her, because she got hurt she was fucking terrified. She knows, Annabeth knows that she had been unconscious when it had happened but she knew. She didn't know how but she did and it scared her that she knew.

He scared her, Percy Jackson, the man she loved had scared her so bad. Had changed himself irreversibly because of her. he terrified her 

She heard the screams of the monsters as they turn to gas, can feel the ground beneath her moving in Percy's fear and rage.

It's terrifying and just cements her fear of him. She hates it. Hates herself for being scared of him.

  
When they finally got out of the pit, she noticed that Percy was different, they both were. They had seen Tartarus and gone through horrors she could barely think about, barely retaining sanity. Nico was just as bad, if not worse.  
He had gone through alone, at least they had each other _she didn't want to go didn't want to see percy see what he did_

But in some horrible, terrible awful way, she envied Nico.

He didn't have to see Percy warped, didn't have to feel bad about being scared of Percy, constantly.

Didn't have to see what he did _didn't have to hear the screams_

They're out, but things will never be the same again. Not between them, not for anything. She knows this, and she thinks Percy knows it as well.

Their trauma isn't over yet though, and they fight giants, where she gets getting random thoughts _jump to the right._ Giants are defeated, Gaea awakens and everything goes to shit.

Back at camp, she _knows_ that Percy is trying to hold back Gaea's power over the earth.

Then Leo dies

another person dead for no reason.

She thinks she's beginning to hate the gods.

They burn the shrouds and there are so many 

so many dead because of stupid gods and their stupid problems.

Two weeks go bye and Percy say's he's leaving. To be honest, she's relived. They're not dating anymore, they don't know what they are. It scares her.

Which is of course when they get the message from Leo about Calypso. 

She sees that anger in Percy again, at the gods forgetting about Calypso and she's angry too.

Percy say's that he's staying until they come back, and for a while everything's okay. Percy, Nico and herself all share trauma from Tartarus so they start a group thing. It's nice, to bond over their shared trauma.

She also hates it, cause they're bonding over their shared trauma.

All three understand, they went through something impossible, it feels like nobody else could even comprehend it. It's why she couldn't stay with Percy, because he was a reminder of everything that happened.  
It hurt so bad.

And they scream and they cry and none of the new campers know anything.

She can't stay here, surrounded by everything she grew up with that she knows is wrong and bad and terrible. Not even Nico understands why she can't stay at camp. Only Percy does.

She steps down from being Head of the Athena cabin.

Nobody stops her.

The random knowledge still appears, she doesn't know what it is or why it's happening but it is.

She's making preparations, to move to Camp Jupiter, where she can live out a life of not having to fight any more wars.

Nico notices her preparations, he doesn't really understand but he doesn't question her.

Percy is still too wrapped up in his trauma to even see it.

But the group is coming to an end, she teases Nico about Will, he seems happier. It's nice.

Two months pass, and things are starting to seem like they'll, eventually be okay.

Percy's staying at Sally's, and she's living at camp Jupiter now. 

Therapy is slow going, but it's starting to show some effect.

She doesn't like architecture anymore, _another thing the gods ruined_ and she stays out of anything to do with fighting. It's peaceful, she picks up a hobby of writing, despite her dyslexia. The adhd makes it hard, but this is for her. No gods, no Chiron, no Percy, no nobody. Just for her, so she's going to do what she wants.

She and Percy still IM, but the time between them are getting longer.

She thinks she'll always love Percy, it's just different now. Recovering from the trauma makes everything so different.   
She thinks she hates the gods, and she thinks Percy does too.

Another two months pass, and she's doing even better. She's started to garden, everything is nice.

She finally told Percy that she's seeing a therapist, and recommends he does too. Percy looks terrible, and they quietly talk about their loses. Percy's breaking, she can feel it. She tries, actively wanting to knowledge of how to help him. 

The _knowing_ usually comes in short bursts throughout the day, it's weird but she just leaves it be. This time though, she tries to actively pull it's power to the surface.

No _knowing_ comes.

Percy tells her that he's leaving, and she understands. She knows that he'll be fine, that she's not sure even gods can kill him now. But the monsters don't know that. 

So he does, and they still talk. Nico tells her that Percy apologized, for everything. He tells her that he doesn't know what Percy apologized for. He's worried about him.

She's not though, because despite everything they went though, and how much they both changed, she still _know's_ Percy Jackson. 


End file.
